Damon's Approval
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: After Damon and Elena get together Stefan's on the market. Too bad Damon won't let him near anyone who he or Elena haven't approved. Send in requests for characters
1. Intro

Sorry I know this is supposed to be the first chapter but i need character requests first. Send them in reviews please and don't be afraid to think out of the box or even make up a character, you could even choose if Damn and Elena approve them or not.

Enchanted Hybrid


	2. Mission 1:Katherine

Stefan knew he had to tell his older brother and his ex girlfriend about Kat. But he had no idea how to do it, both had been way overprotective of him since he and Elena had broken up and Damon realized all the most evil vampires were attracted to his baby bro.

"Damon I have something to tell you," Stefan practiced in the mirror.

"You know it's rude to talk to someone when they're not even there," Damon said and paused " I think, so what do you have to tell me,"

"Well...,"

Boom! It came from downstairs. Both brothers shared a glanced before they ran downstairs to see Elena. Fighting herself. Aka Katherine. The girls went at each other with anger Stefan had never seen before. He glanced toward his older brother. Damon had a small smile on his face which not even Elena would've seen. But that smile disappeared as soon as Katherine had the wooden stake right above Elena.

Damon ran and barely got their in time to throw Katherine into the wall. Elena grabbed Katherine's dropped stake and rushed at her.

Stefan ran.

The stake was too close to his heart for any comfort. Shock was written all over Elena's face.

"Stefan!?"

Damon realized in a matter of moments.

"Please tell me it's no strings attached sex, please!" Damon whined, Stefan winced at his brothers tone.

"So you two are..." Elena received her answer when Katherine ran too Stefan and passionately kissed him. Both Elena and Damon made the 'ewww' sound.

"Get away from my brother you filthy harlot," Damon said he ran up and pushed himself in between the two vampires. Katherine growled. Damon glanced toward Elena.

"Not approved," Elena said and Damon nodded in response.

"You can't rule his life-" Katherine protested.

"He could until he's 18," Elena pointed out.

"Oh wait," Damon said sarcastically "He will never be 18," Katherine groaned frustratedly and left the Salvatore home. Damon turned to Stefan who was glaring at him.

"Give me one reason why she wouldn't screw you over and if you say because of love or some crap like that I will kill you myself,"

Stefan had no reply to that.

"I hate you," He said to Damon. Elena laughed.

"You're supposed too," Stefan sighed as he went upstairs. Damon and Elena shared a kiss too gloat of another successful 'Keep Stefan safe from a broken heart" plan go perfect.

* * *

**Credit goes to The Charmed Rose for being the first reviewer and the suggestion of Katherine. Please review to tell me what you guys want next**

_Enchanted Hybrid_


	3. Mission 2 :Klaus

"This is a terrible idea," Stefan chuckled as he sat down in the 3rd row of the movie theater with Klaus. Klaus and Stefan both knew the obvious answers from Elena and Damon, so they improvised and choose to keep it a secret. Too bad for Stefan 'The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones' was Matt's favorite book.

"Stefan?" Matt asked spotting the teen vampire in the popcorn line. Despite being vampires Klaus insisted on popcorn 'the full human experience' he tried very hard to make Stefan feel human.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" Stefan asked with confusion.

"I loved the book and wanted to see the movie,"

"Alone?" Matt looked sheepish for a moment

"Actually I'm here with-"

"Me," Rebekah, of course. Rebekah sniffed the air with a distasteful look on her face.

"You're here with him?"Stefan sighed.

"Don't tell my brother or Elena!"

"Tell them what?" Matt asked as he was totally lost.

"That he's here with me," Klaus said appearing behind Stefan, wrapping an army around his waist, placing his head in the crook of Stefan's neck.

"That's going to be a problem...," Matt sighed. Stefan felt his heart rate go up.

"Why?"

"The others are on their way" Stefan's eyes bulged. He turned to Klaus.

"We have to go,"

"Go where little brother?" Damon asked entering the movie theater and imminently acknowledging the smell on his brother and the hybrids arms entangled around Stefan.

"Someplace were you won't get caught by me?" Damon smirked as Elena walked in right behind him.

"Would you mind using human speed once in a while..." She froze as she saw what Damon had and pieced it together.

"Do we even have to-"

"Nope," Damon knew her question.

"Approval denied,"

"Oh come on!" Stefan yelled literally stomping his foot attracting attention.

"You don't have to listen to them, love," Klaus said turning Stefan around to ace him and cupping his cheek in his hand.

"Get your hands off him," Damon said threateningly, without taking his eyes off the hybrid he said

"Elena, take Stefan home and give him a nice long lecture about why he can't date Klaus and I will talk to Klaus myself," Elena nodded and in a flash grabbed Stefan and was out.  
Damon and Klaus glared at each other for a few intense seconds before the silence was broken by none other than Matt.

"That's it, I'm going to watch the movie," And with that Matt was off. Rebekah grunted in annoyance.

"Now look at that you've ruined my date!"

"Date?" Klaus questioned in a protective tone and Damon smirked.

"You don't like that very much do you when your younger sibling decides to date someone you don't approve of, huh?"

"Fine," muttered Klaus."You win," Damon chuckled.

"I always do,"

* * *

**So I just wanted to tell you all what I've decided to do. Originally I was starting Rebekah's chapter but then I got three requests for Klaus which overrides Rebekah so I'm going to do each person depending on the amount of requests for him or her.**  
**Just wanted to make that clear.**  
**Thanks**

**AshleyHalliwell**

**Kika de Apus**

**And FullMoonOrchid**

**For requesting Klaus, Klefan, I luv that pairing **

**I hope you all enjoyed this**  
**And most likely the next chapter is going to be Rebekah because I have two requests for her and only one request for a different person unless this chapter gets a whole lot more reviews asking for someone else**

**And something I should of said before is that there is no requesting Elena or Damon, there relationships with Stefan will be shown but as only platonic**

**Enchanted Hybrid**


	4. AN: I'm not ending it I just need help!

So first I wanted to say I'm sooooo sorry for noupdating in a while and this is not I'm ending the story n toe. NOT. Anyway I have a little problem and me being myself needs help with. Ya see originally I was going to do Rebekah be cause she had two requests but then Haley received two requests who I was torn. And soon enough I got another review (thank you tvdspnislife) and Caroline got two requests so I kinda need y'all help in choosing between the girls

Oh! And I wanted to thank the reviewers who requested and say this is not your fault for my weirdness and neediness to not contridict myself

Thanks

The Charmed Rose

FullMoonOrchid

Kika de Apus

AshelyHalliwell

Lorelai Sofia Petrova

Replica Velocity a.k.a X5 714

and again tvdspnislife

_p.s AshelyHalliwell and The Charmed Rose_

_I love Charmed too, I have a fanfiction up but it's a future generation OC so you don't have to check it out if you don't like that kind of thing, hehe_

_**Enchanted Hybrid**_


	5. Mission 3 :Hayley

"You want me too what?!" Stefan sighed, he knew he was asking alot but it was urgent.

"Caroline," Stefan pleaded "I know you hate him-"

"_Hate him_? He made Tyler leave and killed his mom!"

"Caroline!"

Stefan paused with a pained expression.

"...I'm dying," Caroline frowned.

"I know... It's because of that slutty dog you call a girlfriend,"

"She's not-" Stefan stopped there was no reason to defend his case, Caroline was too stubborn and Damon had just walked in.

"What's up," He said casually.

"Stefan's wolf friend bit him!" Caroline yelled.

"It was an accident!" Stefan defended. Damon was confused.

"Lockwood? I thought he left town," Caroline's face saddened.

"Not my Tyler, he wouldn't... Not again,"

"Then..." Damon's eyes filled with realization.

"You're dating someone without my approval!?" At Stefan's expression Damon sighed.

"Does Elena know?"

"Does Elena know what?" She asked walking in.

"Stefan's dating a werewolf," Caroline answered.

"Tyler?" Elena asked. Caroline's face showed her expression of annoyance.

"I'm dating Tyler!" Ignoring Caroline Elena turned to Stefan and asked gently

"Why'd you keep this from us?" Stefan shrugged.

"She's right," Damon agreed "I understand Klaus but...I don't even know this other girl,"

"But she's a werewolf and Damon you hate werewolfs,"

"What about me?" Elena asked, Stefan shrugged.

"_Hello_!" Caroline yelled "Stefan's dying here!"

"So that's why you didn't want us knowing about you dating a werewolf! The danger of the bite!" Elena realized.

"She's also a scank," Muttered Caroline.

"No she's not!" Stefan defended.

"Thank you Stefan," Hayley said walking in .

"But I could defend myself," She said glaring at Caroline.

"You're dead," Damon growled begging to walk towards Hayley. Hayley backed away in fear as Stefan stepped infant of her.

"Hayley I don't want you too leave but-" Hayley understood the message, Damon was ready to commit bloody murder.

"I just thought you might want the cure," in a flash Caroline took the cure from Hayley and pushed her back.

"You are far from approved so get out and stay out," Stefan gaped at Caroline.

"_Caroline_!"  
Damon smirked.

"Welcome my new apprentice," Elena began to laugh as Stefan fist palmed.

"To the art of learning how to approval or disapprove of Stefan's terrible choices,"

* * *

**I wanted to say I'm sorry for the wait but I've had a hard time making the descion, I also wanted to send a shout out to Hellsleprechaun, you're one of my favrote Arthur's and when I saw your review it really inpirired me.**


	6. Mission 4: Rebekah

"But why not!" Whined the blonde vampire. Stefan sighed.

"You know how my brother is," Rebekah frowned at her boyfriend.

"So that means we can't hold hands?"

Stefan sighed.

"Im sorry Beks,"

"Don't be sorry just hold my flippin hand!" Rebekah yelled causing bystanders to glance.

"Rebekah, don't make a scene or..."

"Or what?" Caroline asked walking over than her face twisted "What are you doing with her, Stefan?"

Stefan sheepishly sighed

"Could you keep a secret?"

* * *

"Son of a-" Elena shouted over the phone, Damon ran in hearing his girlfriends anger.

"Elena, what's wrong," He asked at the disdain showing on her face.

"It's Caroline,". Damon sighed.

"Did Klaus ask her out again?

"No it's Caroline,"

Damon's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I need to get my camera," Elena whacked his arm as Damon laughed.

"Just kidding," Damon smirked, "So what's up?"

"Rebekah," Elena growled "Is with Stefan," Damon. Paused for a second and said.

"I approve,"

"WHAT!" Screamed Elena.

* * *

"He actually said he approved!" Elena ranted over the phone to Caroline.

"What?" Squeaked Caroline.

"Caroline what's wrong?" Stefan asked, he was studying with her well she talked to Elena.

"Damon approved," Caroline explained.

"What?! That's great!" Then Stefan realized "Wait, you told him?"

Caroline giggled awkwardly.

"Except Elena doesn't agree," Stefan's eyes widened.

"Oh no,"

* * *

"So they're discussing if we can be together or not?" Rebekah asked as she and Stefan waited in the living room. Stefan nodded with a nervous look on his face.

"My vote is yes!" Damon yelled, he didn't expect his and Elena's first fight to be about his brothers girlfriend but then again what can you expect in their lifes?

"Why?"

"She reminds me of a girl version of myself," Damon answered in a hurry, the words coming out of his mouth before he even thought them through.

"Elena I'm sorry but older brother trumps older brothers girlfriend," and with that Damon sped downstairs to Stefan and Rebekah who were patiently waiting.

"After much discussion the conclusion we have come to is-"

Elena was there and she mouthed a word, luckily only Damon saw.

_Matt_

Rebekah had truly cared about maybe even loved Matt but despite that she almost killed him and she also killed Elena.

"Veto, no, sorry Rebekah,"  
Rebekah growled and knocked over the couch and wrecked the Salvatore living room as she sped out.

Stefan looked up at his brother.

"You just had. You just had to my hopes up huh?

* * *

**First I wanted to thank all those who asked for Haley because I forgot to last chapter**

**Lorelai Sofia Petrova**

**Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714**

**tvdspnislife**

**ExecutionerKain**

**And I also have to think those who voted for Rebekah**

**Sofia**

**AshleyHalliwell**

**The-Charmed-Rose**


	7. Mission 5: Caroline

"Caroline, you're a genius," Stefan smiled lovingly. Caroline glowed with a blush.

" Damon or Elena would never think that you and I..."

"Are together?" Elena finished with horror at the door.

"What are you doing here!" Yelped the blonde vampire.

"I-I thought you were studying!" Elena gasped.

"We were," Caroline replied "...for a small amount of time,"

Elena stared at the new couple long and hard.

"...Will you keep it a secret?"

"Keep what a secret?" Damon asked walking in.

"Why are you here Damon?"

Damon smirked

"Using my super cool love powers I sensed my lovers fear and came to her aid like the knight in shining armor I am,"

Stefan huffed.

"You're more like the king who unintentionally makes his people want to kill him by being such an overprotective bastard,"

"Oh it's not unintentional,"

"Caroline and Stefan are together!" Revealed Elena. Caroline gasped well Stefan sighed being all too used to it.

"I thought you were on our side!" Caroline accused.

"I never said I was and even if I did it would probably be a lie," Elena explained shrugging.

"You have been spending way to much time with my brother," Stefan pointed out. Everyone else nodded well Elena blushed.

"My influence is good on her if it keeps you from making stupid mistakes," Damon explained, Elena frowned.

"Damon watch it, Caroline's my friend," Damon rolled his eyes and pointed to the exit of the door, Stefan sighed knowing the signal. He took Caroline's hand within his own and lead her out.

"I don't understand Damon," Elena explained once the other two were gone.

"You _like_ Caroline, she's are friend," Damon nodded rapidly.

"Exactly," Damon agreed "She's are friend and I don't want to lose her," Elena gave him a questioning stare.

"Then why-"

"She and Stefan are bound to break up one way or another, if its Tyler, Klaus, Katherine, even Rebekah!"

Elena nodded in deep thought, she ran downstairs in a rush to Caroline and Stefan with Damon on her tail.

"Caroline, you know we love you," Explained Elena "But you are our friend and we don't want to loose you over some horrible break up,"

Caroline nodded biting her lip as Stefan sighed.

"They're right," Caroline and Stefan looked at each other in the eyes and hugged.

"Friends?"

"Friends," Damon sighed in relief.

"I may make a an approver out of you yet,"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but I've been busy and I wasn't sure how to write Caroline's story, Bonnie is most likely to be next because she has the most votes with Kol in second and everyone else only has one.**


	8. Mission 6 :Bonnie

"We should tell them," Bonnie said to Stefan as the two sat in the park.

"Totally, another reason for my brother to try and kill you," Stefan said sarcastically but despite that it could be true.

"Then well just tell Elena," Bonnie tried to confirm, Stefan shook his head.

"She'll tell Damon," before Bonnie could even open her mouth Stefan said "Caroline will too,"

Bonnie frowned "I just don't like keeping this a secret..." Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

"If we don't we won't be able to be together," Stefan said leaning in for a kiss.

"You won't be able to be together either way,"

"Caroline?!" Bonnie screamed in unison with Stefan.

"You don't think I notice when two of my best friends start acting different around each other, I'm smart ya know?"

Stefan paused.

"You didn't..."

"Hello brother," Damn smirked. Stefan groaned.

"Caroline!"

"Let's go home, shall we?"

"What were you thinking?!" Damon lectured Stefan.

"I love her,"

"And apparently you love Klaus and Caroline and Hayley and-"

"Damon I get it but Bonnie-"

"Is a witch that will turn you into a toad the moment you mess up!"

"I won't mess-"

"You always mess up!" Damon said back "Do you know how many times she's tried to kill me?"

Bonnie walked

"Before you say anything I need to say this," She turned to Stefan "I'm breaking up with you,"

Damon frowned "What?"

"I'm breaking up with Stefan, it isn't just dangerous for him but myself as well to be in an intimate relationship-"

"That's BS!" Damon yelled.

"Please tell me you meant Bonnie Sass," Stefan tried to joke.

"You just don't want to be non approved!" Damon accused pointing at Bonnie. Elena walked in.

"Damon it's not like that," She tried to defend.

"Then what is it?!"

"I shouldn't be dating my best friends ex!" Screamed Bonnie. Damon scoffed.

"Whatever,"

* * *

**I am sooo sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I haven't had an inspiration and I know this chap probably stunk so maybe ill get better inspiration next time in the form of reviews? Thats another reason this chapter stunk, not enough review like inspiration...haha. Well thanks for reading anyway**_** :3 EH**_


	9. Mission 7:Kol

"How'd you convince me too see the One Direction movie, I mean it was terrible,"

"I know," Elena sighed.

"So you agree?"

"No, you wouldn't stop ranting on about it,"

"I was stating my opinion,"

"Yeah, stating your opinion so loudly that we got kicked out,"

"Its not my fault that-"

As soon as they walked into the Salvatore manner Damon shut his mouth.

They both smelt the sweat and heard the noises that children thought were monsters.

Damon put his finger to his lips, signaling Elena to be quiet.

The two walked upstairs in silence and come to where the noise came. It was Stefan's room. Stefan was lying in bed. With Kol on top of him. Stefan was moaning as Kol kissed his neck.

"What the hell?" Questioned Damon in a growl.

"Damon!" Stefan shouted seeing his brother and pushing Kol away.

"You aren't supposed to be home yet!"

"We got kicked out," Elena said wide eyed at Kol and Stefan in the compromising position. "Get off of him," she demanded of Kol.

Kol didn't but instead pushed his luck and pulled Stefan closer. Damon growled and using vampire speed flashed over there and pushed Kol out the window shattering the glass.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled jumping up.

"What the hell?" Damon yelled using his speed to flash in front of Stefan and grabbing him by the hem of his shirt.

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan slapped Damon's hand away from him.

"Nothing!" Stefan replied "I'm just trying to keep a relationship!"

"Keep a relationship?" Elena yelled cutting in "We're only watching out for you!"

"Watching out for me?" Stefan repeated "You mean forcing me to break up with anybody you don't like which is almost-no is- everyone!"

Elena frowned "You have no idea what you're involving yourself into with these relationships!"

"No idea-?!" Stefan replied in confusion.

"What Elena's trying to say is that you don't realize you're turning into a whore," Damon said rudely.

"Damon!" Elena said punching her boyfriend on the arm "That's too far!"

"No he's right," Kol said walking in "My boyfriends a whore and I like him that way,"

Kol sped over to Stefan and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's it!" Damon yelled taking off his jacket knowing a fight was coming along.

"You're right," Stefan nodded and turned to Kol "I'll see you later, okay," he kissed Kol on the cheek and Kol left flashing a smile he walked Damon. .

"You guys can't keep me single my whole life,"

"Yes we can," Elena and Damon said in unison. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I could leave," Damon smirked.

"I'll have Bonnie spell you in the house," Stefan stared at his brother.

"You can't do that!" Suddenly a solution came into his mind "Then they could come here to see me!" Stefan stood triumphantly as Damon laughed.

"Fine, I'll have Bonnie spell the house so that anyone you're dating can't come ,in," Damon crossed his arms grinning Elena shook her head but was grinning as well.

"I hate you," Stefan stated.

"You've already said that, many many times," Damon exclaimed.

"UR!" Stefan growled storming out of the room. Damon laughed as he shared a kiss with Elena.

"We win," he said all giddy like.

* * *

**Okay, I was wondering if all my loyal reviews could request some people because all of the other people requested so far only have 1 vote.**

**And I also wanted to thank one of my favorite authors and friend Hellsleprechaun for giving me permission to use the spell in thing from her stories**

**Spelled In**

**And**

**Still Spelled In**

**Great stories, you should check them out and all of her other stories**

**Anyway please review :3**


End file.
